Por siempre jamás
by BrokenDreams273
Summary: se querían como hermanos, pero las circunstancias pueden cambiar tus sentimientos y hacer k ames a tu mejor amigo. con un poco de drama, acción y romance, he hecho mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Por siempre jamás**_

Capítulo 1: Huyendo de la prisión

Como cada verano, Harry estaba en su cuarto del número 4 de Privet Drive. Eran las 12 de la noche y a pesar de que ese día se había levantado bastante temprano, no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Estaba acostado bocarriba en su cama mirando el techo que tantas veces a lo largo de sus 17 años de vida, había contemplado. Quedaban algunos días para volver a Hogwarts y Harry estaba muy preocupado por no haber recibido noticias del mundo mágico.

La última carta que había recibido, se la envió Lupin, nuevo jefe de la Orden para decirle que no recibiría más cartas por cuestión de seguridad.

Ya estaba empezando a embelezarse cuando una lechuza tocó en su ventana. Extrañado por el echo de la aparición de esta, no supo si abrir o no. Finalmente su intriga pudo más que su sentido de la seguridad y abrió.

La lechuza parda entró a la habitación, voló en círculos y depositó la carta en la mesilla de noche antes de abandonar la estancia.

Harry se dirigió a la mesilla, cogió la carta y leyó:

Harry:

Recoge todas las cosas que necesites y mételas en tu baúl, libera a Hedwing y dile que vaya a casa de los Weasley. Cuando termines, sal al jardín con tus cosas y espérame. Levanta a tus tíos y dile que estén preparados. Pasaremos por ahí dentro de unos cuarenta minutos

Hermione, Tonks y Molly

Harry tuvo que leer la carta varias veces antes de entender lo que decía. No sabía lo que pasaba pero debía ser muy importante si habían mandado la nota con tanta precariedad.

Reunió sus cosas y liberó a Hedwing. Corrió al cuarto de sus tíos para despertarlos. Estos asustados hicieron lo que Harry les mandó y salieron con él y sus maletas al jardín. Un par de segundos más tarde, tres mujeres se dirigieron hacia ellos en la oscuridad. Venían corriendo a través de la negrura de la noche.

Al llegar al porche se pararon y Harry pudo ver quienes eran:

buenas noches señores Dursleys. Soy Molly Weasley, están son Hermione Granger y Nympahdora Tonks. Venimos a ponerlos a salvo

¿A…a…a ponernos a salvo?, ¿de qué si se puede saber?- preguntó Tío Vernon asustado

¿no será de….él?- preguntó tía Petunia- ¿Ha vuelto?

Si señora ha vuelto y se dirige hacia aquí. Sus vidas están en peligro. Necesitamos que vengan con nosotros-contestó Tonks

¿petunia, que diablos está pasando?- preguntó tío Vernon

Vernon, no hay tiempo para eso. Si ÉL ha vuelto, estamos en peligro

Harry no sabía que hacer. Hermione, Tonks y la señora Weasley estaban en su casa a las 1 de la noche y hablando con su tía de Voldemort. Ni en sus sueños hubiera imaginado esta escena. ¿Desde cuándo sabía tía Petunia quién era Voldemort?.

Señor Dursley, vamos a llevarlo a un lugar seguro, no se preocupe. Para cuando lleguen los mortífagos usted y su familia estarán muy lejos de aquí. Si hace el favor de darme la mano-dijo la Sra. Weasley tomándole la mano izquierda a su tío

Señora, usted y su hijo denme la mano a mí y por favor no se suelten- dijo Tonks cogiendo las manos de tía Petunia y de Dudley

Harry tu irás con Hermione a La Madriguera. Nosotros llevaremos a tus tíos a un lugar seguro- dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras ella y Tonks desaparecían.

Bueno Harry dame la mano y cierra los ojos- dijo Hermione cuando estuvieron solos.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue una gran opresión en el cuerpo y la mano de Hermione fuertemente aferrada a la suya. Unos segundos más tarde, dejó de sentir ese horrible dolor y se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Vio La Madriguera, totalmente deshabitada y sombría. Las únicas personas allí eran él y Hermione.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?¿qué está pasando?- preguntó él.

-(suspiro), Siéntate, tengo que explicarte todo, pero primero ¿qué te parece una tacita de té?- contestó la chica mientras se dirigía a la cocina y preparaba una tetera


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La Madriguera**

Los dos chicos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor. Hermione encendió una vela entre su silla y la de Harry. Colocó dos tazas de té calientes y se sentó.

Harry… Lupin me encargó que te contara todo hasta que ellos volvieran-dijo sorbiendo un poco de té

¿Ellos?

Si, los miembros de la Orden. Por cierto eres miembro a partir de hoy, bueno, si tu quieres

Claro que quiero- contestó él

Muy bien, pues felicidades –dijo ella sonriendo-Ahora te voy a explicar lo que está sucediendo

La Orden se enteró por medio de un espía que Voldemort planeaba llegar a la casa de tus tíos el día de hoy para acabar contigo ya que estabas desprotegido

Pero..si el hechizo de Dumbledore está todavía ¿Cómo se supone que entrarían?- preguntó Harry

Ese es el problema. El hechizo de Dunbledore desapareció con su muerte. Al parecer, era un encantamiento Fidelio que no precisaba de guardián secreto. Un encantamiento que hacía que mientras la sangre de tu madre en tu tía se encontrara en la casa, protegía a todo lo que habitara con ella, incluyéndote a ti. Como a los 17 años alcanzarías el nivel de desarrollo mágico de un adulto, el hechizo dejaría de funcionar. Creímos que Voldemort esperaría hasta este día pero descubrió una brecha en el hechizo

¿una brecha? ¿Cuál?

Déjame terminar ¿quieres?.. Al morir el realizador del encantamiento, este se ha ido debilitando y hoy desaparecía a pesar de que no hayas cumplido los 17 años. Voldemort lo sabía y por eso iba a dar el golpe en secreto. Afortunadamente, un espía descubrió las intenciones del Señor Oscuro y nos informó esta tarde. Reunieron a todos los miembros de la Orden que se encontraban cerca y salieron a parar a los mortífagos que venían de camino. La señora Weasley, Tonks y yo nos quedamos para poner a tus tíos y a ti a salvo. Tus tíos están en Alemania, con unos magos que los protegerán así que no te preocupes por ellos

¿Y dónde están los que fueron a parar a los mortífagos?

Ya vendrán, solo podemos esperar.

Al terminar de hablar la señora Weasley y Tonks aparecieron en la sala, los chicos las invitaron a una taza de té y se sentaron con ellas a esperar a los miembros de la Orden.

Después de una hora de angustiosa espera, el Sr. Weasley, los hermanos Weasley, Lupin, y varios miembros más que Harry no reconoció; aparecieron en la sala, todos intactos pero bastante sucios y desaliñados.

¡OH! Arthur, chicos, estáis bien- dijo la señora Weasley contenta

¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?-preguntó Tonks molesta

No nos esperaban y estaban desprevenidos, así que fue fácil pararlos. Lo que pasa es que después llegó El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y pudo con todos nosotros. Conseguimos huir de milagro, pero lo importante es que Harry está bien- dijo Lupin mientras la Sra Weasley les daba una taza de té.

Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron al patio para hablar.

Te he extrañado mucho amor- dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry(NA: que aproveche ahora porque después no va a poder. Odios esta pareja)

Yo a ti también

Los días seguían pasando tranquilamente en La Madriguera. Voldemort no había atacado más y la situación estaba tranquila. Faltaban cuatro días para el cumpleaños de Harry y se estaba preparando una fiesta.  
Los chicos estaban viendo como los Hermanos Weasley perseguían un Pufkein para usarlo de Bludger. Percy estaba allí con ellos hablando:  
- Dime Hermione, ¿Qué asignaturas tienes este año?- preguntó Harry

Encantamientos antiguos, Pociones curativas y venenos, Transformaciones nivel A, Medimagia básica, Criaturas y plantas mágicas, Artes naturales y Enfermedades y dolencias mágicas comunes

¿quieres ser medimaga? ¿yo pensé que lo tuyo eran los elfos domésticos y la PEDO?- preguntó Ron

Es PEEDO y sí, quiero ser medimaga. ¿Y tú Harry?

Quiero ser auror. Este año tengo DCAO, transformaciones nivel B, duelo, Encantamientos nivel B, Maldiciones nivel A, Ocultación y Seguimiento y… Pociones

¿pociones? ¿le cogiste cariño a Snape? Yo no cogería eso ni loco-dijo Ron

¿y qué cogiste tú?- habló Percy por primera vez

Mamá me convenció para entrar en el ministerio. Quiero trabajar en el departamento de Juegos y deportes mágicos. Tengo Preparación ministerial, Encantamientos nivel D… oye Hermione se puede saber de qué te ries?... Quiddicth, Reglamento mágico, Historia de la Magia, Relaciones internacionales y Tratamiento con muggles

Me alegro de que quieras hacer algo en la vida Ron. El Ministerio es lo mejor. Como dice siempre el señor Funge…

NIÑOS A COMER- gritó la Sra. Weasley

Que pena Percy, no podemos oír como lames el culo… esto hablas bien del señor Funge- dijo Ron corriendo para escapar de un furioso Percy que corría tras él echando maldiciones.

Jajajajajajja- rieron Hermione y Harry al unísono.

Los dos amigos se dirigían al interior de la casa cuando de repente se oye una explosión al otro lado de la misma. Harry se dispuso a ir hacia allí pero algo le cogió la mano. Vio La Madriguera desvanecerse mientras sentía una fuerte opresión en todo el cuerpo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en el claro de un bosque.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Fugitivos**_

Al inspeccionar mejor su alrededor, vio que se encontraba en un bosque bastante frondoso. Instintivamente buscó a la persona que lo había transportado hasta ese lugar. Al mirar a la derecha vio una chica castaña con aspecto de preocupación.

Hermione¿Qué está pasando¿Por qué estamos aquí?¿Qué fue ese ruido?

No lo sé Harry, lo mejor es que estés a salvo. Tienes que vivir para derrotar a Voldemort- respondió ella

Pero… yo quiero ayudar a luchar, quiero echar una mano. Uso mortífagos no van a acabar conmigo

Es mejor prevenir que curar. Mi misión es protegerte. Lupin me asignó ese cargo y pienso cumplirlo.

Vamos Herm, llévame a La Madriguera, tengo que ayudar ¿¡ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!?...

HARRY- gritó la chica dándole una torta- relájate vale? No te voy a llevar a ninguna parte hasta que no nos digan que podamos ir. Voy a lanzar un patronus a ver si está todo bien.

El chico se sentó en un tronco cercano, furioso y lleno de impotencia mientras la castaña enviaba una nutria plateada. Seguidamente se sentó de espaldas a él. Tras un rato sin hablar ella dijo:

¿te duele?

¿el qué?- dijo enfadado

la mejilla. Creo… que me pasé un poco

¿un poco?, me pegaste más fuerte que el sauce boxeador…

No seas exagerado- dijo y después se echaron a reír.

Ven, deja que te alivie- dijo acercándose a él

Al tenerlo allí, frente a ella, sintió una excitación que nunca antes había sentido. Ni siquiera con Ron había sentido tantas mariposas en el estómago. Ron…¿Qué hacía pensando en mariposas cundo tenía al chico que siempre quiso a su lado?

¿de veras lo quieres?-dijo una vocecilla dentro de ella. Pues claro que si- respondió ella.

¿Hermione¿estas ahí?

¿eh? OH…. Sí, Harry perdona estaba pensando en otras cosas. CALMATIEN- dijo expulsando un líquido violeta de su varita.

Te aliviará el dolor hasta hacerlo desaparecer-dijo mientras se ponía en pie y se sacudía la suciedad de los vaqueros.

Este hechizo me hubiera servido más de una vez-dijo el

Lo acabo de aprender este año. Tengo que estar preparada para ser medimaga y esto es básico

Me alegro de tener una medimaga cerca

Y yo a un auror

JAJAJAJAJAJA-rieron a la vez

Me gustaría ver si llego a serlo. Con Snape es imposible aprobar.

¿A si? No me había dado cuenta

JAJAJAJAJJA

Pararon de reír porque una figura plateada se acercaba entre los árboles. Era un lobo. El animal se sentó en las patas traseras y habló con la voz de Lupin:

Para Harry y Hermione. Hermione estás cumpliendo muy bien tu misión. Unos mortífagos han asaltado La Madriguera. Todos conseguimos huir a tiempo. Afortunadamente no hay muertes que lamentar pero si algún que otro dolor. Perdimos La Madriguera y no es seguro volver allí. Como por cuestiones de seguridad no podemos informar de nuestras posiciones. Deberéis apañároslas solos hasta el 1 de septiembre. Ese día desapareceos hasta la estación de King's Cross. Llevaremos vuestras cosas a la estación. Poned hechizos protectores aunque no creo que los mortífagos os encuentren. Os dejamos un colchón y algunas mantas, es todo lo que pudimos coger. Molly os enviará comida cada día. Buena suerte.

Y con esto el animal despareció dejando tras de sí un colchón y una bolsa con mantas.

- Bueno, me alegro de que estén todos bien- dijo sonriendo- ¿Qué te parece si yo pongo los hechizos mientras tu preparas el colchón y un techo bajo el que dormir?

Las semanas pasaron lentamente. Cada día llegaba una marmota con comida. La Sra. Weasley les preparaba platos deliciosos y se ponían las botas. Se aseaban en un manantial cercano del que también bebían. Harry daba largos paseos por el bosque mientras Hermione se quedaba leyendo algunos libros que pidió a la Sra. Weasley. Algunas noches se batían en duelo para mejorar sus capacidades o Hermione enseñaba hechizos defensivos a Harry. Por la mañana Harry y Hermione echaban carreras o Harry enseñaba posturas de duelo a Hermione. Cuando llegaban el atardecer iban a una colina cercana y veían ponerse el sol por las montañas.

El día del cumpleaños de Harry llegó. El cumpleañero salió a dar su paso habitual. Ya se conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano. No se alejaba mucho pero había descubierto gran parte del bosque. Ese día estaba extrañado¿por qué Hermione no se acordaba de su cumpleaños? Siempre había sido muy atenta con esas fechas. No es que esperara un gran regalo pero al menos unas felicidades.

Se dio media vuelta para regresar, ya estaba atardeciendo y no era seguro estar de noche en el bosque. A pesar de estar en medio de la naturaleza, con una caseta de ramas y hojas y con una comida diaria, se sentía el chico más feliz del mundo. Había olvidado completamente sus preocupaciones, la posibilidad de morir… estaba totalmente despreocupado de todo. Aquel bosque era su paraíso, un lugar en el que el tiempo se detenía y todo se volvía maravilloso. Ella era maravillosa… era guapa, inteligente, divertida,… ¿qué haces pensando en Hermione de esa manera, Harry Potter?-dijo una vocecilla dentro de él.

Será mejor que llegue cuanto antes, me estoy volviendo loco- pensó para sí.

Al llegar no vio a Hermione fuera. Solía esperarlo para ir a ver el atardecer a las colinas.

Se acercó a la cabaña que habían construido, había una nota:

Donde el sol desaparece, mi corazón te espera.

Así que estas en las colinas. Desde cuando usamos papelitos para ir a ver el atardecer-pensó

Cuando llegó a la roca donde siempre se sentaban, una sorpresa le aguardaba. Hermione había preparado una comida con bayas y lo que parecía ser su porción de comida de la Sra. Weasley. La comida estaba sobre un mantel hecho con ramas. Hermione estaba mirando el sol que se ocultaba de espaldas a Harry con las velas flotando a su alrededor. Parecía un ángel.

Se sentó junto a ella y tras un largo rato de silencio la chica habló:

Quería hacerte un regalo más útil, pero esto es todo lo que pude conseguir

Este es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca

Felicidades Harry- dijo ella volteando la cara hacia su compañero

Gracias. ¿Qué te parece si comemos? Debes de estar hambrienta

Un poco si

Comieron la comida como si se tratara de un manjar. Rieron y disfrutaron de su componía hasta que la Luna apareció en el firmamento.

Harry abrazó a la chica y juntos miraban las estrellas

Hermione, quiero decirte algo

Dime

Es que tengo miedo de que después de decírtelo nuestra amistad se rompa

No creo, porque yo también quiero decirte lo mismo

Te amo- dijeron al unísono. Se sonrieron y después se fundieron en un largo beso

Ese beso precedió a muchos otros. Y bajo la luz de las velas, con la luna de testigo y las estrellas mirando, Harry y Hermione se entregaron mutuamente al amor que sentían.

hasta aquí los tres primeros capis. procuraré poner otro mañana o pasado.

por favor, dejen sus rewies, es mi primer fic y me gustaría saber si alguien lo lee. no les cuesta tanto y me alegran el día.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: Hogwarts**_

Para Tatiana

Después de esa noche, los dos amigos hablaron sobre sus sentimientos y la relación. Decidieron seguir amándose ya que el uno sin el otro no podían vivir felices.

Las cosas estaban complicadas: con Harry en peligro mortal y las relaciones que mantenían con Ron y Ginny; su relación encontraba obstáculos difíciles de superar.

Apreciaban a sus supuestas parejas y decidieron que la mentira era la mejor opción para no causarles daño. Mantendrían su amor en secreto hasta que la guerra terminase y si los dos sobrevivían acabarían con el engaño.

El día 1 de Septiembre, recogieron el campamento y se prepararon para desaparecerse. Hermione había enseñado al chico a desparecerse.

Llegaron con media hora de adelanto a la estación. Buscaron a los Sres. Weasley. Los vieron cerca del andén 9 ¾. Se dirigieron hacia ellos y al verlos la madre se lanzó como una loca a apretujarlos entre sus brazos:

Harry, Hermione… estáis bien! Me alegro tanto!

¡Harry!-Dijo Ginny estampándole un beso

Ho…hola Ginny-dijo Harry con remordimientos

¿te pasa algo?

A mí?..no, que va…es que te extrañe mucho durante este tiempo

Fueron al tren y harry se sentó con Neville, Seamos, Dean y Luna mientras Hermione, suponía estaba con Ron haciendo Dios sabe qué……..

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente para los dos chicos. Apenas se veían por los exámenes y las tareas. Aunque compartían Sala Común, no tenían horarios parejos. Cada noche se reunían en el Cuarto de Menesteres para hablar de sus cosas (N/A no me preguntéis de qué, yo no estaba). Se pasaban las hora mirando la luna y las estrellas mientras dormían abrazados el uno al otro olvidando la mentira que vivían y la muerte que los acechaba.

Las cosas iban bastante bien en su relación. Cada día aparentaban con Ron y Ginny y por las noches disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. Se sentían mal por el engño, pero no querían hacerles daño ni mucho menos renunciar al amor que se tenían.

Pero una noche todo cambió:

- Harry, no puedo continuar con esto- dijo la chica mirando a Harry con los ojos rojos, sinónimo de las horas que había pasado llorando

- ¿QUÉ?, Hermione… se puede saber que pasa. Si es por algo que hice mal, haré lo que sea para rectificarlo… no me dejes, eres mi mundo, mi razón de vivir- contestó él intentando acariciar a su compañero

- ALÉJATE!...lo siento, no es por ti… es por mí… no nací para esto, yo solo quería ser una chica normal… estudiar, tener amigos… pero nada ha salido bien

- Hermione, yo…

- No intentes decir que me comprendes Harry, porque tu no sabes absolutamente nada. Mis padres esperaban de mi grandes cosas… cuando me decidí a seguir mi destino en la magia, ellos me apoyaron, ¿pero te crees que no me di cuenta de la cara de amargura que tenían el día que recibí la carta?-preguntó llorando a lágrima viva y mirando a Harry con una mirada profunda- Ellos me lo dieron todo y más para que yo fuera alguien… pusieron el mundo a mis pies para que continuara con su sueño. Aceptaron este mundo y ahora yo les he fallado…soy una basura-terminó mientras corría con los ojos empañados en lágrimas escaleras abajo.

Harry no entendía nada. Hermione nunca le había contado nada de su familia, ¿por qué sentía que los había defraudado si era la bruja mas excepcional que había conocido?

Sin comprender nada se sentó mirando a la ventana y se dejó dormir contando las estrellas del cielo y recordando cuanto tenían estas que envidiar a su propia estrella.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó sobresaltado y fue corriendo para intentar llegar a la primera clase. Cuando abrió las puertas, una mujer le esperaba afuera.

- señor Potter. Venga conmigo

- Profesora Mcgonagall, siento llegar tarde me he dejado dormir y…

- no es por eso por lo que tengo que hablar con usted. Es otro asunto. Es sobre Hermione

Un capítulo un poco corto, pero es lo único k me ha dado tiempo a escribir. Estoy muy ajetreada ahora con mi nuevo trabajo y con la universidad y el carnet de conducir, así que puede que tarde un poco aunque cada vez que tengo un rato escribo algo.

Este cap va dedicado a


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: ¡Sorpresa!**_

Harry siguió a la profesora Mcgonagall hasta su despacho. Se sentía mal debido a las palabras de Hermione y los repetidos sueños que había tenido, y que no había contado a nadie (N/Aen el próximo cap les cuento).

Seguía a la profesora con distracción. Dos o tres veces chocó con otros alumnos. No podía dejar de pensar en que sería el asunto que la prof. Mcgonagall le revelaría.

Entraron en su despacho. La profesora se sentó tras el escritorio y Harry ocupó una silla de madera con grabaciones rúnicas frente a ella. La mujer hizo aparecer dos tazas de té y comenzó a hablar:

Siento haberle privado del desayuno. De todas maneras no parece que le importara tanto si prefirió seguir en la cama a asistir al Gran Comedor.

Profesora, lo siento,…. Me dejé dormir

No es por eso por lo que le llamo Potter. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que leyó El Profeta?

Pues…hace tres días…creo..-"la profesora está empezando a desvariar, si no parece tan vieja" pensó él

No estoy desvariando señor Potter y solo tengo 112 años- dijo ella, a lo que Harry reaccionó poniéndose colorado. Tras una pausa continuó- parece ser que tengo que informarle de muchas cosas.

El Señor Oscuro ha tomado el Ministerio de Magia y ha nombrado a Lucius Malfoy y a Dolores Umbridge Ministro de Magia y Viceministro, respectivamente

¿¡QUÉ!?- dijo el chico escupiendo el té a la cara de la profesora

Le ruego mejore sus modales señor Potter. Cinco puntos menos para Griffindor- dijo mientras se secaba el té con un pañuelo

¿y por qué no ha tomado el mismo el control?

La gente quiere ver una cara al frente, un líder, alguien conocido. no saben que Lucius trabaja para él, por lo tanto los anti-voldemort no protestan. Si el diera la cara, sería mucho más difícil gobernar.

La noticia no viene sola. Hay dos más que les afectan a la Orden y a usted. En las 48 que llevan de mandato, se ha creado un nuevo departamento: el Departamento regulador y controlador de nacidos-muggles. Dicho departamento, como podrá imaginar, está a cargo de la señora Umbridge.

¿y qué tiene que ver ese departamento con la Orden?

Este departamento se encarga de procesar y encarcelar a todos los hijos de muggles. Tienen unas listas con todos los nombres de los magos nacidos-muggle. Cada día un grupo ha de ir a declarar ante Umbridge; posteriormente son encerrados en Azkaban acusados de traición al ministro de magia y de pertenencia a bandas anti-ministeriales.

Entonces quiere decir que Hermione será encerrada en Azkaban?

Me temo que sí. Afortunadamente, tiene un día para disfrutar de su compañía. Mañana a las 8 de la mañana, los alumnos partirán al ministerio. Ya he comunicado las noticias al sr y a la señorita Weasley. Están esperándoles junto a la sr. Granger en el patio. Los alumnos que declararán mañana y ustedes quedan exentos de todas las clases de hoy y las del turno matinal de mañana. Puede retirarse.

Cuando el chico se disponía a salir por la puerta, la profesora agregó:

Por cierto, felicidades.

Extrañado por la despedida de la profesora, corrió escaleras abajo para hablar con sus amigos. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas. No permitiría que Hermione se fuera.

Los chicos lo esperaban en el lago. Fue hasta ellos y se sentó al lado de Hermione. Ginny y Ron estaban un poco más abajo jugando una partida de ajedrez.

no pienso permitir que vayas

Soy yo la que no va a permitir que tú hagas algo.

¿Qué?, Hermione, yo te quiero ayudar…necesito ayudarte.

Harry, no pienso permitir que nada te ocurra. Mi misión es protegerte hasta que derrotes a Voldemort, y la pienso cumplir.

Me niego a quedarme de brazos cruzados, mientras Umbridge comete injusticias contigo

Harry, aprecio tu ayuda- dijo mirándolo por primera vez a la cara- pero para mi sería peor castigo que os pasara algo por mi culpa, a sufrir todos los horrores que Umbrdge me tenga preparados.

Pero..

Déjala tío, no vas a conseguir nada. No sabía porque estaba en Griffindor, pero ahora me doy cuenta. Hay que ser un verdadero Griffindor para afrontar estas cosas con el valor que ella le echa- dijo Ron

Hermione, es muy fuerte Harry, no le va a pasar nada. Umbridge no va a poder con ella- agregó Ginny.

Ya ves Harry, Ron y Ginny han aceptado no hacer nada.

Si; pero después de mucho discutirlo, no te creas que voy a dejar que mi novia sea encarcelada sin intentar algo antes- dijo Ron

Esta bien, no haré nada

Gracias. La profesora Mcgonagall me ha dicho que podías ir conmigo mañana. quería que prometierais no hacer nada antes de decíroslo

Se pasaron todo lo que quedaban del día disputando torneos de ajedrez, dando largos paseos por el castillo, recordando lugares que quedarían grabados para siempre en sus memorias y muchas cosas más.

Cuando regresaron a la Sala Común, se encontaron algo inesperado. Todos los alumnos de la casa habían preparado una especie de fiesta de despedida. Había en una gran pancarta un mensaje que decía: Ánimo, dadle a Umbridge lo que se merece.

La fiesta estaba espectacular. Cohetes volaban de aquí a allá estallando como fuegos artificiales, la mesa de estudio estaba llena de comida y de algun que otro caramelo longuilinguo y grageas con sabor a pus de troll. Era una fiesta digna de los hermanos Weasley.

Pasaron las horas brindando y bailando al ritmo de las Ninfas De Ördelch y de las Brujas de Macbeth.

Cuando ya pasaban varios horas de la madrugada, Hermione retiró a Harry a un pequeño cuarto adyacente y le dijo:

Harry, no me puedo ir sin decirte algo. Pero prométeme que mantendrás tu promesa de no hacer nada

Esta bien, lo intentaré

No, prométemelo.

Te lo prometo

Esta bien.- respiró hondo- Un nuevo Potter viene en camino. Felicidades papá

Me sentía mal por haber escrito un capitulo tan misero como el aterior así que tarde un poco más en escribir este y así compensar. ¿mereció la pena?

Taty lo de la infancia de Hermione surgió porque ella querías er un ejemplo de hija y una sorpresita se lo estropeó.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a todos aquellos que gastaron un poco de su tiempo en regalarme una sonrisa (lo copie de un libro, yo no soy tan poética)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Porque una despedida no es el final**_

- ¿qué…qué…dijiste?

- si no te quieres hacer cargo no pasa nada. Es todo culpa mía. No debí dejarme llevar y…- dijo la chica apresuradamente tragándose las palabras hasta que un beso la interrumpió.

- jamás digas que es una carga, porque es lo más precioso que me ha ocurrido en la vida. A partir de ahora seréis mi familia. Lucharé por vosotros y por que tengáis un futuro de paz.

- Prométeme que vivirás

- te lo prometo

-eres fantástico

-lo sé- dijo riendo y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Siguieron besándose largo rato y después salieron a disfrutar de la que podría ser su última noche juntos.

Por la mañana el sol brilló por su ausencia. El cielo lloraba y los chicos tenían el ánimo del color de las nubes. Se levantaron y bajaron a la sala Común donde estaban todos los Griffindors en pijama excepto los 6 chicos que esa mañana abandonarían el castillo, que estaban vestidos y con las maletas preparadas. Harry fue hacia una chica de pelo castaño y unos chicos pelirrojos que la abrazaban.

Hermi….

Prepárate ¿no?

¿para qué?

Pensé que querías acompañarme.

¿puedo?

Si. Mcgonagall os dejo a ti y a Ron venir.

Vamos a cambiarnos Harry- dijo Ron

Se cambiaron tan rápido que se pusieron los calcetines al revés y un zapato de cada color. Se re-vistieron bien y bajaron a la Sala Común donde los chicos se despedían de sus compañeros. Bajaron con la trágica comitiva escaleras abajo mientras los alumnos les seguían en pijama y profiriendo gritos de ánimo y consignas contra Umbridge.

A medida que bajaban se les unieron los alumnos de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuf.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, unos miembros ministeriales a los que Harry reconoció como los mortífagos del cementerio, los esperaban en la puerta. Los Slytherins, estaban en un corro gritando cosas como: Fuera los Sangre-sucia! ¡El sueño de Slytherin se ha cumplido!... también abucheaban y escupían el suelo por donde ellos pisaban. Harry había sacado la varita y ya se disponía a atacar a Malfoy, el líder de la revuelta, cuando un hechizo lo paró. No vio quien fue el atacante y nadie tenía aspecto de haber lanzado un hechizo. Además de que jamás había visto un hechizo que no permitiera hacer magia, aunque suponía que debía existir alguno(N/A:"Harry, si hubieras leído Historia de Hogwarts verás que no hay ningún hechizo capaz de parar la magia" Hermione Granger).

Reprimió sus instintos (en parte por no poder hacer magia) y siguió su rumbo.

Los miembros del Ministerio los acompañaron hasta unos carruajes tirados por caballos alados. Los carruajes eran de 6 plazas y llevaban unas letras doradas en la puerta además del símbolo del ministerio: una balanza en la que habían un troll y un mago en cada extremo, sobre una varita y una flecha cruzadas

Llegaron al ministerio hacia el mediodía. Los alumnos estaban callados y en silencio. Caminaron durante unos minutos por un oscuro pasillo hasta encontrarse con otros nacidos-muggles que iban a ser juzgados.

Unos seres totalmente armados con equipos anti-magia y seguidos por dementores escoltaron a los acusados por un pasillo estrecho por el que alguna vez pasaron presos como Sirius Black y Bellatrix Lestrange

Los chicos fueron conducidos por un trabajador del ministerio hasta un palco desde la que se veía la sala de juicios con la temible silla de condenas presidiendo la estancia. Dolores Umbridge y un grupo de miembros del ministerio que no reconocieron ocupaban las gradas como "jueces imparciales". Uno a uno fueron entrando los acusados e iban siendo juzgados. Todos eran acusados de miembros de la Orden del Fénix, (una organización recientemente declarada ilegal) y de oponerse al Ministerio de Magia. Seguidamente eran escoltados por unos dementares a una sala contigua.

Llego el turno de Hermione. Cuando se sentó, Harry se preparó para poner en marcha el plan que había estado urdiendo noches antes. Iba a romper su promesa, pero no le importaba. Veía la cara de Hermione implorandole que no se metiera en líos y…..de repente una luz brillante atravesó su cabeza y lo dejó inconsciente……….

-¿no crees?-dijo Ron

- ¿Qué…que pasa?-Estaba sentado en el tren de vuelta al castillo

- ¿Qué va a pasar? Crei que me estabas haciendo caso

- Ron… que ha pasado en el jucio?

-Bueno… todo transcurrió normal. Todos los acusados eran declarados culpables y….

-¿Qué hice cuando le tocó a Hermione?

-te….te levantaste como si fueras ha hacer algo…¿es que no te acuerdas….?

-¿Qué hice después?

- Te volviste a sentar con una mirada extraña y te pusiste ha hablar conmigo de la Orden, lo que tenías pensado hacer y tal. Por cierto, un gran plan

- ¿si?

-Estas muy extraño

- no es nada, cuentame de que iba "mi" plan-

Mientras Ron le hablaba de una gran estrategia para asaltar el Ministerio y liberar a los presos, Harry se convencía más y más de que ese plan no era suyo. Estaba demasiado elaborado y trabajado. Era un gran luchador pero la estrategia era su punto débil. Sabía que no había sido capaz de idearlo él. Y la luz, la pérdida de memoria….¿Qué estaba pasando?

A partir de ahora la cosa se pone más interesante. Harry irá descubriendo cosas a traves de un amigo en la distancia. El próxmo capítulo se llamara: Libertador.

Os dejo que penseis y espero que os haya gustado el cap.

Por cierto Feliz día del Pilar, Hispanidad, raza, Resistencia indígena…. A todos


End file.
